Winds of Fate
by TheMaster4444
Summary: Merlin used a more powerful poison on Morgana than he thought, forcing Morgause to make the ultimate sacrifice for her sister. But as her ally breathed her last, Morgana swore to care for the witch's secret son, who is more familiar than she knows. But fate does not like to be altered. Now as Morgana reunites with Merlin, Arthur and Gwen, they face a battle unlike any before.
1. Chapter 1

Morgana awoke on a cold stone floor.

She bolted up to a sitting position, her hands holding the weight of her still unstable body.

_I'm alive, _she realized with both jubilance and confusion. Her last memories were of drinking the water Merlin had given her. Of choking up as the poison shut her body down bit by bit and falling to the hard rock of the throne room floor as consciousness left her.

The budding seer observed her surroundings. She was defiantly in a castle or at least the ruins of one. The once solid stones had been worn away by age and time and resembled more stacked rumble than defenses. Ivy snaked throughout every cranny and nook, weaving through the cracks of the decaying structures. Oh, and there was a noticeable lack of a roof.

But none of that concerned Morgana as she spotted, not three feet from her, the armored form of Morgause lying on the hard ground, apparently dead.

"Morgause? Morgause are you alright?" Morgana inquired with terror leaking into her voice.

She hurriedly crawled over to her ally and cradled her in her lap.

"Morgause, wake up! Please wake up!"

At that moment, Morgause's eyes fluttered open. But something was wrong, the pupils were tired and weary, purged of their near constant fury and determination.

Morgause's mouth slowly curved into the slightest of smiles. "Sister, you are safe" she breathed weakly as she raised a hand to stroke Morgana's cheek.

_Sister? _Tiny pieces suddenly clicked into place inside Morgana's mind. Morgause's elation when she had agreed to help the blond witch, her mysterious feeling of kinship with the other magic user, and the unthinkable ease at which Morgause had offered her the healing bracelet, perhaps the only left of her mother, _their _mother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Morgana whimpered as her newfound kin began to wither before her eyes. "What's happening to you?"

Morgause gave her a light scowl. "That treacherous serving boy is smarter than he appears. The poison he gave you was _mortua aconitum. _An ancient and incurable draft created by the Bloodguards of the High Priestesses of old."

"Where did Merlin get something like that?" Morgana asked.

"The court physician, Gaius, used to have extensive ties to the hierarchy of the Old Religion. He likely stumbled upon some and never bothered to dispose of it. _Merlin_ was likely only aware that it was a poison."

Morgana was still reeling from her shock. Merlin, the one person in all of Camelot that she had felt safe with, had dared to reveal her secret to, who she had turned to in her darkest hour, had betrayed her. Poisoned her for no reason she could conceive of. Already she was making plans on how to eviscerate him as she peeled off his flesh.

But then Morgause spoke once again. "This is all my fault. My desire to protect you led to your greatest danger."

Morgana looked at her dying sister endearingly. "What, what do you mean?"

"I made you the source of the enchantment that struck Camelot, which subdued its residents. It was the only way to ensure that you were not affected by the magic. The serving boy must have somehow discovered that and done what he thought he had to to save his precious king."

Morgana understood now. Merlin had done what he had thought he had needed to do. In his position she likely would have done the same. And that terrified her almost as much as another fact confounded her.

"If the poison is incurable, how am I still alive?"

Morgause gave one last sad smile at that. "To those with enough knowledge, even the most doomed of lives may be saved with the sacrifice of another."

The implication of that statement struck Morgana immediately. "Morgause, please tell me you didn't—

"I did" the regretful sorceress confessed. "And I would do it a hundred more times if the need arose. Sadly, I have but one life to give for you."

"But you can't die" Morgana cried. "There is so much I have yet to learn from you."

"Most of the tomes from which my skill is derived from are in the study upstairs" Morgause informed her weeping sister. "But I need you to promise me something before I can pass on."

"Anything" Morgana swore. Despite only knowing her sister for barely minutes, she feels the unbreakable bonds of magic and kinship between them. She would go into hell itself for sorceress.

"Look after my son" Morgause whispered.

Morgana blinked in surprise. "Son?"

Morgause began to breathe scantily and so channeled her last breathes into an explanation. "A little more than a decade ago, I fell in love with a young druid. At the time, I had never lost anyone and had no great rage towards Camelot, despite what my mentor Nimueh preached. I lived in peace with his clan, helping whenever, whoever I could. But one day my husband went into the lower town to purchase supplies and—

"Uther had him killed" Morgana finished hatefully.

Morgause nodded. "My son barely escaped the city and returned to the camp, but with Cerdan dead, I lost myself. I left believing my son to be safe with clan elders and sought out Nimueh to join in her crusade. I later learned that she had been slain and took up the title of High Priestess of the Old Religion myself. But when I returned to the druid camp, I found it ransacked, the elder dead, and my son disappeared. I scryed for ages before I learned he was alive, in the care of a druid elder named Iseldir in Cenred's kingdom. Please, find him and care for him. Guide him down a better path than mine."

Morgana could only weakly nod at her sister's final plea. "What is his name?"

Morgause's eyes suddenly pulled away from Morgana, to the blue sky above them. Her pupils took on an aspect unseen in them before, of contentment and love. And with her final breath, she whispered a name. "Mordred."

With that, Morgana's eyes widened while Morgause's closed for the last time, the High Priestess, dead for her sister's sake.

Morgana buried her on the castle ruins' grounds the next day. Then, she gather supplies from the abandoned kitchen, tomes from the study, a sword and armor from her sister's corpse, and a horse from her stable (Morgause had managed to keep a surprising amount of the ruin functional).

With all she needed gathered, Morgana set off for the kingdom of Cenred to find her old friend, new nephew.

Little did the young seer know that at that very moment that she swore a promise to her sister's dying wish, she had shattered the plans of an unimaginably powerful force. However, only four beings on Earth were aware of this fact, one of whom was a mighty dragon, the great Kilgharrah, who was rising up to take his vengeance upon his tormentor, Uther Pendragon. But even as rage clouded his mind, the ancient creature thought with greatest curiosity, _the winds of fate have changed._


	2. Chapter 2

**One Year Later. (Tears of Uther Pendragon Part One)**

Arthur galloped through the dense forest on his mighty charger, Merlin right behind him… by a few thousand yards. The young prince couldn't help it. Like his father, Arthur had gone mad with worry for Morgana over the past year as they searched for her frantically, desperately hoping that Morgause had not harmed her.

Unfortunately, the prince of Camelot had had less than fair luck on his most recent incursion into the wild. He, his men, and Merlin had stumbled upon a dead patrol of their comrades. They attempted to follow the trail left by the butchers, which they succeeded in doing… except it was a trap. But the knights had made their own luck and had managed to defeat their assailants. Meanwhile, Merlin had been cowering behind a tree.

Arthur had just finished reprimanding him for his actions when he caught sight of a green cloaked figure a little ways off. Not wanting to lose even the slimmest chance of a lead on Morgana, the brash knight dashed after the mysterious person. He was so focused that he did not even hear Merlin's frantic cry of, "Wait!"

As Arthur neared the cloaked person, whoever it was turned around and bolted. Not one to forfeit a hunt, the Crown Prince pursed the enigma. However, he failed to notice the incredibly thick fog that was rising all around.

Arthur leapt over a downed tree trunk and found himself right behind the emerald shielded person, who was attempting to saddle a strong chestnut mare. He held out his already drawn sword, poking it into the figure's back. Whoever it was instantly froze at the steel's touch.

"Make another move and I'll run you through" Arthur warned.

Despite the threat the prince had put into his voice, the cloaked person started to chuckle. A very familiar chuckle. "Haven't you already used that line on me before?"

Arthur could scarcely believe his eyes. _Could it be? _

"Morgana?"

The figure turned around to face Arthur, brushing his sword aside. They she removed her hood and revealed that she was indeed, Morgana.

"Hello Arthur" the lost lady greeted sorrowfully.

She was then however, immediately crushed in a merciless bear hug by the prince of Camelot.

"You're alive" he spoke in her ear. "We were all starting to give hope, but you're here, alive."

"I need air" she choked to her childhood friend, who released her instantly, looking suddenly ashamed of himself. The crown prince did not give bear hugs.

"Sorry, it's just, when Morgause took you; we thought we'd never see you again. Father was frantic with worry and Merlin wasn't much less" Arthur explained.

Morgana smile became suddenly bitter at the mention of those two men. "I'm sure they were" she said tactfully.

Arthur didn't notice her tone due to his elation. "Come on, let's go" he ordered enthusiastically. But then he realized that the mist around him was so thick that he could barely see five yards. He turned back to Morgana to assure her that it wouldn't be a problem, when saw that she had mounted her horse. "What are you doing?"

"Arthur" Morgana stuttered, "I'm not going back to Camelot. There is no place for me there."

Her words hit the prince like a thunderbolt. "What do you mean, Morgana? We've been searching for you for almost a year now. You have to come back."

"If I go back, I am condemned to live in fear for as long as Uther breathes" Morgana stated from her mount.

"Morgana you're not making any sense," Arthur objected desperately. "Please, once we find a way through this fog—

"I **conjured **this fog" Morgana confessed. "So that I could speak to you alone."

_Conjured? _Arthur thought in horror. _But that would me…_

Morgana turned her gaze towards Arthur's sword, which lay discarded on the wet ground. And right before the Crown Prince's terror stricken face, his childhood friend, his foster sister's eyes flashed molten gold. Suddenly, without a hand to lift it, the broadsword rose from the ground and gracefully offered its hilt to him.

Arthur was too stunned to take it. He turned back to Morgana on her steed. "No. No you can't have magic."

Morgana looked as if on the brink of tears. "I'm sorry you had to learn this way Arthur but I need you to do one last thing for me."

The young witch withdrew a pair of letters from the folds of her cloak. She handed them to her old friend, who absentmindedly took them, too shocked to form any coherent protest.

Morgana took this opening to give him further instructions. "Only give the letters to the people they are meant for and tell no one but the recipients of the existence of their letter. Do you understand?"

Arthur merely looked up at her and asked a single word. "How?"

Morgana hadn't expected this to hurt so much. Merlin had tried to kill her and Uther had committed genocide against her kind, but Arthur had never done anything to her. She had grown up with him after her father had died and despite a few hiccups, he had always been there for her. He and Gwen had been her family.

So she gave him the most truthful answer she could. "It chose me."

"ARTHUR!" shouted a voice across the forest. One Morgana recognized all too well.

_Not yet, _she murmured in her mind. _I can't see him now. Not with Arthur here._

So when Arthur turned to the direction of the voice, Morgana whirled her mare around and dashed off into the forest, the fog dissipating as she left.

Arthur turned back and sees that she is gone. Merlin ran up behind him and picked up the prince's sword that had fallen when Morgana had fled. When he got to his feet, he noticed Arthur's broken expression. "What's wrong?" he inquired worriedly.

Arthur simply stood there, the same as he had as when Morgause had allowed him to meet with his mother's ghost. "Get the others" he ordered his manservant with a hollow voice. "We're going back to Camelot."

Merlin, not quite understanding what was going on, did as he was told. And so the remaining knights mounted up and began the journey back to Camelot.

On the way however, Arthur examined the names that were scrawled onto the envelopes in Morgana's handwriting, looking for some small detail that would prove that what he had seen had been a trick, an illusion. But it was no use.

The names _Uther _and _Merlin _had been written exactly as Morgana would pen them.

**A/N Please Review! They make me very happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Merlin and the others arrived back in Camelot, Arthur immediately went off to see his father, but not before giving his manservant one of the letters he had mysteriously acquired. To the hiding warlock's utter astonishment, the envelope had his name on it. In Morgana's handwriting.

He quickly stashed the letter away in his jacket and made his way to Gaius' chambers. His mentor looked up from his workbench when he entered.

"Did you find Morgana?" the old physician asked.

"No, but I think Arthur did" Merlin responded worriedly, holding out the faded yellow envelope.

Gaius snatched the parchment up and looked it over. He gazed at Merlin, terrified. "Does Uther know about this?"

"Arthur gave it to me as soon as we got back" Merlin assured him. "Gaius, if Morgana told Arthur about how I poisoned her—

"You would already be dead" Gaius pointed out. "Merlin, we can't do anything until we find Morgana. Perhaps the letter will reveal a clue to her whereabouts."

Merlin couldn't argue with his mentor's logic and opened the note. But he was stunned at the first line.

_Hello Merlin, or do you prefer Emrys?_

Gaius saw Merlin's shocked expression. "What's wrong?"

"She knows I'm Emrys" Merlin muttered, barely audible. "She knows I have magic."

Gaius was as terrified by this revelation as his ward was. All Morgana needed to do now was mention the fact to Uther and Merlin would lose his head. Making it even more important that Merlin find her first and make amends.

"Keep reading" he insisted to the young warlock.

And so Merlin did. And the revelations did not stop coming.

_Dear Merlin, or do you prefer Emrys?_

_Yes, I know who you are. Mordred was not forthcoming with the information considering what you attempted to do to him. But as things started to become more normal, he was able to slightly recover. Have no fear; your secret is safe with me, if for no other reason than that I have no intention of every seeing Uther Pendragon again. You may be content to remain in Camelot but I refuse to live in fear. So I have fled with Mordred to a safe place, one of the few places I have ever been truly happy. Ironic enough, it is the place you once called home. _

_If you wish to speak further about your other indiscretions, you know where I am. But come alone or you will find neither I nor my nephew._

_Sincerely,_

_Morgana_

_P.S. Your mother sends her love._

Merlin slammed the letter down on the table as soon as he finished reading it. He immediately started gathering up supplies from around the room, knowing that he needed to get home before his fears became reality.

_Mordred and Morgana, together. The Dragon's prophecy is coming truth, _he thought terrified.

Gaius meanwhile was not informed about what was going on. "Merlin, what are you—

His apprentice cut him off. "She's in Ealdor, Gaius. With Mordred."

Gaius started helping him prepare.

Merlin rushed through the castle stables, saddling a horse as fast as he could. He had just finished loading his supplies onto the beast, when a voice spoke behind him. "What are you doing?"

Merlin whirled around in surprise but settled when he recognized the speaker. "Nothing, Gwen."

Guinevere did not look like she believed him at all. "Nothing' she responded sardonically before glancing behind her friend. "So, why have you saddled and watered a horse?"

"What? Horse? What horse?" Merlin replied nervously before realizing that yes, his steed could be easily seen behind him. "Oh, that horse, he's not for me. He's for Arthur. The prat has decided to go hunting, today of all days."

The horse snorted in disbelief. Clearly, Gwen was not anymore fooled. "Arthur is taking three days worth of supplies on a _hunting trip_?"

Merlin realized that he wasn't going to be able to lie his way out of this situation. But that didn't mean he could use half truths. "Alright, my mother has been sending me concerning letters and I'm going to Ealdor to make sure she's alright."

Gwen understood this reasoning but was still worried for her friend. "Does Arthur know about this?"

"Of course he does. I mean not in the way that he's actually aware I'm going but otherwise I've kept him completely informed" Merlin told her.

Gwen rolled her eyes, knowing that she just had to help Merlin. Besides, with luck would understand and he wouldn't sack Merlin. Though she highly doubted he would avoid the stocks. "Go" she encouraged him. "I'll take care of Arthur."

Merlin smiled at his friend. "Thanks Gwen" he replied, giving her a quick hug in the process. The young warlock then hopped onto his horse and sped away for a chat with a woman he tried to kill.

Gwen ran into Arthur about half an hour later. He was predictably, looking for Merlin.

"Gwen!" he called through the strangely vacant castle hall. The serving girl turned as her lord and love ran up to her. Both of the pair, each unbeknownst to the other, did a little dance in their hearts when they came into each other's sight.

Arthur was on a mission however: find Merlin and slap him around the head for disappearing. "Have you seen Merlin anywhere?"

Gwen had come with several plausible cover stories for Merlin's absence since she saw him depart. However, in the end she realized that nothing could possibly excuse Merlin's suspicious disappearance, not with Ealdor a day and a half's ride away. So she decided she would just have to prey on Arthur's sympathies to keep Merlin out of trouble.

"He told me he has been getting letters from Ealdor that Hunith is ill. I saw him saddling a horse to set out after you got back" the serving girl explained.

On a normal day, Arthur probably would have ranted at Merlin not having personal days and about how lousy a servant he was, most likely needing to be calmed down by Guinevere in the end.

But today, he had just found a missing Morgana. A Morgana with **magic**. He had neglected to mention that tiny detail to his father during his report of the most search party. The prince simply wasn't sure what to make of the newest development. He had been told since birth that magic was the most evil thing on the face of the Earth, that the sorcerers who used it were menaces to be wiped out.

But, here was Morgana, a woman he had known since childhood, who was a saint by anyone's standards, who had saved his life on multiple occasions, who claimed to have been born with magic. And he just didn't know how to deal with that.

But Arthur was able to deal with the fact that Morgana, whatever her morality now, had given him two letters to deliver; one to his father, understandable since he was her guardian and king. And the other to Merlin. Merlin!

Yes, he was her friend but so were he and Gwen and she hadn't contacted them. So, Merlin's sudden departure and its timing instantly clicked into place in the prince's mind.

"He isn't going for his mother. He's going to Morgana" Arthur declared upon hearing Gwen's news.

The serving girl was utterly confounded by the Crown Prince's wild statement. "What?"

Arthur quickly explained the letters to his love, who agreed that the theory was likely considering Merlin's attempt at secrecy. "Should we tell the king?" Guinevere asked, unsure of exactly how to proceed at that junction.

Arthur shook his head. "Ealdor is in Cenred's kingdom. If my father sent any troops there he would risk starting a war. He wouldn't do that for anyone, not even Morgana. No one from Camelot can officially go there."

Gwen easily caught his use of the word 'officially'. The two lovebirds looked at each other slyly.

"I shall visit the kitchen for your food sire" Guinevere curtsied.

"Excellent Gwen, meet me at the stables for the hunt" Arthur shot right back.

The two started to walk in opposite directions to carry out their plan when they noticed that there was no one else in the hallway. They of course promptly leaned into each other for a kiss.

When they parted, both of them wanted another but their concern for their friends overruled their passion.

So they split apart to follow their comrades.


	4. Chapter 4

The wooden dice rolled gingerly across the dirt ground of the hovel until they finally came to a stop. Both sixes were showing up.

"Twelve again" whined Martin, a twelve year old boy whose father was the local tailor. "You must be the luckiest person on Earth Mordred."

The blue eyed druid boy smiled at his friend, who didn't notice the golden flare fade from his eyes. "It's not luck, my father taught me all sorts of tricks for rolling dice." Which was technically true, though Mordred was reluctant to tell Martin exactly what said tricks were. Aunt Morgana had told him how important it was to keep his magic secret from everyone except for Hunith.

It was actually Hunith's hut that the children were playing in now. The mother of Merlin was far friendlier to Mordred than her son was and had taken him and his aunt in when they had arrived in Ealdor nearly a year ago. She much appreciated the company and still owed Morgana for the assistance she had provided along with Arthur, Gwen, and her son during Kanen's raid. In return, Morgana gladly helped the aging woman in the fields.

Mordred on the other hand got to do something that he hadn't been able to do since Aglain's death, be a kid. He had made friends with many of the over children in the village, most predominately Martin. So with the exception of an hour in the evening when Aunt Morgana taught him what magic she could from the tomes his mother had left behind, Mordred ran around and played with his friends. The memory of Emrys' betrayal eventually became little more than a rare nightmare.

Martin scooped up the dice from where they laid on the ground and stood up. He was a slim boy, his figure and fingers lithe for weaving his father's intricate patterns. He was slightly taller than Morderd despite their equal age and his hazel eyes lacked the weight that Mordred carried in his blue ones.

"Well, since you've won the last dozen games, do you want to see if Rose can play tag now?" Martin suggested.

"Sure" Mordred responded eagerly, getting up to follow the tailor's son out of the house.

The boys exited onto the main dirt road of Ealdor that ran right through town. It was even busier than normal since today was Tax Day and everyone was trying to get their affairs in order before King Cenred's knights arrived to collect. People were bustling about, making last minute trades, asking their friends if they could spare a little change because they were a little short.

As they went to the edge of the village where their friend Rose lived, Martin asked a question that had been nagging his curious mind. "Why did your aunt ride off yesterday?"

Mordred hesitated with his answer because Morgana had truthfully not told him exactly why she was leaving for the day, only that she was going back to Camelot and that he should stay with Hunith until she got back. Which she swore would be as soon as possible.

"I don't know" he replied to his friend. "She just said that she had some old friends to visit in Camelot."

"Camelot?" Martin inquired, his interest piqued. "A few years ago, Prince Arthur himself came here and killed a bandit lord who was going to kill us all and hang our skins from spikes."

Mordred couldn't help but smirk at his friend's overeager exaggeration. Morgana had told him what had really happened years ago, when the bandit Kanen attacked the village. How she, Guinevere, Arthur and Emrys had driven the exhorting bandit off and Arthur had personally killed the barbarian in single combat.

Of course, very few people remembered Gwen and Morgana and barely more so recalled Emrys. It wasn't that the people didn't care about what they had done, it's just that the story of the gallant Prince Arthur riding along to single handedly save them all was so much more appealing to tell to passing travelers that the villagers had started to believe their own press.

To be honest Morgana didn't mind. It actually worked in Mordred's kin's favor, since she preferred that her location remained unknown so that Uther did not find her. Only Hunith knew the lady's true identity. Everyone else knew her as Ygraine.

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air from the town out skirts. Being the reckless young boys they were, Mordred and Martin dashed towards the source of the shrill cry.

When they arrived, they saw Rose flat on her back on the ground. Above her was the reeling horse of a knight of King Cenred, an angry looking fellow with flaming red sideburns. He spoke to the shrieking girl below him with a furious sneer.

"You petulant child!" he shouted. His sword was drawn and ready to stab the young girl for frightening his horse.

Mordred acted as quickly as he could. His eyes blazed gold as he diverted the angry warrior's blade a few inches, causing the broadsword to become stuck in the ground. He then dived in and pulled Rose away from the insane knight.

Unfortunately, the mad man's gaze now fell on Mordred. "You! I'll teach you to interfere with your betters!" He pulled his sword from the ground and brought it down upon Mordred with a mighty chop.

That is, until a second length of steel blocks its path. With a heavy grunt, the new horse rider forces the murderous knight back. Mordred is elated at the sight of who it is.

"Turn that blade on my nephew again and you'll lose it" Morgana threatened. "Along with your hand."

The villain was stupidly unconcerned with this newest arrival. "Get out of my way you wench. You have no right to—

"Sir Russet!" shouted a second knight riding towards Ealdor. Unlike Rose's assailant, this knight's features were aged and friendly, with a full beard and mustache as well as a few worn wrinkles around the eyes. When he rode up to Russet however, it was clear that he was not pleased.

"What in the name of the king do you think you are doing?" the newcomer demanded.

Sir Russet was clearly not anticipating having to explain himself. "I was um, teaching these peasants how to respect a knight, Sir Kay" he stammered.

Kay was clearly not satisfied with that response. "What kind of knight points their sword at a woman, let alone a child? If you want respect, earn it" he spat at his comrade. "Now head into town and started collecting the king's taxes. We've got three more villages to cover today and another dozen tomorrow."

Sir Russet grumbled off without another word. Sir Kay meanwhile, bowed his head to Morgana. "Are you alright Ygraine?"

Morgana sheathed her sword and returned the honorable knight's demeanour. "Yes, thank you Sir Kay. I fear what may have transpired had you not intervened."

"Part of me wishes I hadn't" he admitted. "I would have loved to see the good smacking you would have given Russet." Sir Kay had seen many a sword fighter and knew the look of an experienced one. Ygraine held herself like one of the best and the short demonstrations she had given him in the past confirmed her place in their ranks.

"Well, I must be off" he admitted regretfully. "I wasn't lying when I said that Russet and I have quite a bit of work ahead of us. Be well, Ygraine. Be well, Mordred."

Sir Kay galloped off into the center of the town to join his comrade.

Morgana smiled at the retreating figure and then jumped off her horse. She gave Mordred a quick hug and then helped Rose to her feet. Martin ran over to help the little girl stand.

"Martin take Rose to her parents. I believe they would like to make sure their daughter is safe" Morgana directed the young boy. Martin nodded and he began to walk off with Rose.

Morgana then turned to her nephew. "I thought I told you to say out of trouble while I was gone" she reminded him.

"I did" he insisted. Then he remembered what had happened five seconds ago. "Mostly, but that wasn't my fault."

Morgana smiled fondly at her kin's bumbling. He reminded her so much of Merlin. The kind, goofy Merlin who had been her friend. Not the callous Emrys he was becoming who tried to murer children and betrayed his friends without a thought.

Then she remembered that she had invited that man to come and find her. And wondered if it had really been the best idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin carefully looked over Ealdor as his horse galloped into his hometown. He had not expected much to have changed since his last visit. Predictably, he was not disappointed.

Not wanting to attract any more attention than strictly necessary, the young warlock dismounted and tied up his steed at the edge of the village. Then he made for his mother's house, figuring that he could both get a starting point for his search and check to make sure that she was alright.

He did not have to wait long for the latter point. As he approached his old home, Hunith came out the door with a basket under her arm. As soon as she saw her son however, said basket was on the ground and she ran forward to embrace her child.

"Hello mother" the young warlock greeted as he took her in his arms, both elated that she was alive and well.

"Merlin, oh it is good to see you" Hunith responded. She pulled out of the hug to look at him. "What are you doing here? Don't you have duties with Arthur?"

Merlin was about to answer when he heard a telepathic gasp ring through his head. "_It's Emrys! Aunt Morgana, Emrys is here!"_

The young warlock recognized Mordred's voice instantly but was astounded by the reply he overheard. _"Mordred, go play outside in the fields with Martin. I'll deal with this." _

Merlin didn't know Morgana was aware of how to communicate telepathically, but he was slightly irritated that she had discovered how to voluntarily respond before he had. Especially since he had been trying to find a way for years.

But he had to put his grumblings on hold as the Lady Morgana herself walked out of his front door. _Guess that explains how she had mom send her love._

Morgana walked up to Hunith and tapped Merlin's mother on the shoulder to get her attention. "Excuse me Hunith, if it's not too much trouble, could you please watch over Mordred while he is playing with Martin? I need to speak with Merlin but I don't want to risk a repeat of yesterday's incident."

Hunith looked back and forth between the icy glare her house guest was aiming at her son and his darting eyes that looked anywhere but Morgana. She realized immediately that Morgana had called Merlin home to discuss an extremely delicate matter. And something told her that this was not an issue she could help Merlin with. So she calmly went to check on the young children on the outskirts.

Leaving Merlin to shuffle awkwardly in front of the woman he had poisoned and betrayed. "So" he began tentatively, "how was the harvest? Any—

"Get inside Merlin" Morgana ordered firmly. "I don't want to make a scene."

All Merlin could do was nod sheepishly and step around her to enter his old house. Morgana followed swiftly after and closed the door when they entered. Merlin turned around to try to continue the conversation. "Look, I know you must have a lot of question—

He was interrupted by Morgana **smacking **him upside the head. He was able to get a glimpse of her as he rubbed his stung cheek. She wore riding pants and a white cotton blouse with high brown boots but with all the anger on her face, he would rather face Uther and all the knights of Camelot.

"Questions Merlin, QUESTIONS?" she exploded as she advanced on him while he retreated in terror. "Now why would have questions, Merlin? Because you lied to me about having magic, leaving me alone to live in constant, unending fear of myself and what would be done to me if I was discovered? Because you poisoned me with the most lethal toxin known to the magical world causing my sister's death?"

Merlin was backed up against the central pillar of the house now, holding up his hands in a futile attempt to ward off Morgana's accusing finger. "I'm sorry Morgana, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell you but— since when is hemlock the most lethal toxin in the magical world?"

"Don't change the subject" she threatened him. "You didn't you hemlock, you gave me _mortua aconitum_ and your blunder forced Morgause to trade her life to save mine."

"Oh" was all Merlin could mutter. "I'm sorry Morgana, I didn't know."

"I don't care Merlin because I can forgive those mistakes."

Merlin looked up, a look of hope on his face. "Are you serious?"

"Don't get your hopes up Emrys" Morgana berated him. "I can forgive you for lying to me, for manipulating me, for poisoning me, because if our roles were reversed, I would have done the same thing. But I cannot and will not forgive you for trying to kill an innocent child."

Merlin blanked at what she was talking about. "You don't remember?" she accused him. "Think back. Alavarr's camp, over a year ago. You and Gaius had led Arthur and the Knights of Camelot to his camp to exterminate him and his troops and retrieve the Crystal of Neahtid."

"Which you stole" Merlin pointed out.

"Not an excuse" the witch countered. "The knights and the sorcerers battled fiercely, allowing the young boy who Alavarr had recruited to use the crystal's powers of foresight to flee the rampaging soldiers. He had almost made it too, but then out of nowhere, a twig on a cut down tree instantly grew into a log that tripped the scared little boy long enough for the knights to catch up. He was forced to kill them to escape. Twigs don't become logs by themselves Merlin. You tried to kill Mordred, my nephew, and for that I will never forgive you."

Merlin began to stutter. He had never wanted this, to make Morgana his enemy as the Great Dragon predicted. He had only taken heed of the lizard's cryptic warnings ,or in the case of the danger Mordred posed, rather blunt ones. Wait…

"Mordred's your nephew?"

Morgana withdrew her finger and turned her back on her former friend, rage still shimmering below the surface. She stopped with her back still to Merlin. "That shouldn't matter" she stated bluntly. "What should matter is that the Merlin I thought I knew, that I thought was my friend, would **never** have harmed a child."

"I didn't think he would always be innocent" Merlin stated. And then he was telling her everything, from the first day he arrived in Camelot to his meetings with the Dragon to his reasons for his loyalty to Arthur. When he was finished, Morgana turned around to face him. She didn't look any happier.

"That is truly pathetic" the witch spat at him. "You were so wrapped up in prophecies and destiny that you didn't even pay attention to what was going on around you."

"Morgana I –

Suddenly, the door burst open. Sir Kay came limping in with a bloody gash on his forehead, leaning on Arthur for support. Gwen, Hunith, Mordred, and Martin were right behind them.

"God" gasped Morgana, as she and Merlin rushed over to help Arthur and set Sir Kay down on Hunith's bed. When he was resting, Morgana turned to the prince of Camelot.

"What happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Half an hour ago**

"Morgana has magic!" Gwen exclaimed.

Arthur nodded glumly. "Are you certain?" the serving girl inquired desperately.

"She conjured fog when there wasn't cloud in the sky and then lifted my sword without even touching it" Arthur reiterated.

He had explained his encounter with Morgana to Gwen as they rode on through the forest. They were a little bit behind Merlin but had made it to Essetir and were now only a short ways from Ealdor.

Guinevere however, did not want to believe that her best friend wielded the same power as the man who got her father killed. As her white steed galloped along beside Arthur's horse, she pondered alternative explanations for the events her love had described.

"Perhaps there was sorcerer hiding in the fog. You said yourself it was too thick to see through. They could have made Morgana say those things and cast the magic themselves" the young serving girl suggested.

Arthur shook his head dejectedly. "I saw her eyes. They glowed gold."

"Maybe it was a trick of the light" Gwen protested feebly.

Arthur turned to her with eyes absent of hope. "Guinevere, I'm sorry but there was no mis—

A nearby clang interrupted the young prince's words. Both he and his companion jolted their heads to the direction the sound originated from, as many similar to it ring throughout the trees.

The unexpected noise leaves an already wary Gwen nervous. "What was that?"

Arthur unfortunately knew the sound by heart, recognizing it from years of blood and battle. "Swords" he confirmed, drawing his own blade from its sheath. The young prince spurred his horse and began charging towards the evidence of combat.

Knowing this would not end cleanly; Guinevere drew her own saber and started after her love.

Arthur arrived in a small clearing where an older knight on horseback desperately battled against a trio of mounted bandits. Another red haired knight was lying on the blood soaked grass, dead.

Clearly recognizing who he should assist, Arthur charged towards the thieves, stabbing one in the back before the scoundrels even knew what was happening. Their prompt about face towards the new assailant left a clear opening for their original target as the elder warrior impaled them both in quick succession.

Gwen arrived just then as Arthur and the saved warrior examined each other. The man had a full face of hair but a long gash across his forehead where one of the scum had gotten a lucky strike. His armor was dented in a dozen places and every area that wasn't was coated in scratches. It was only as the travelers looked upon his battle worn face that they noticed another three bandit corpses in addition to the trio they had saved him from. As a result, they were wary as the rider kept his sword in a defensive position.

But the knight suddenly reversed his blade and sheathed his weapon. "You have my thanks traveler. I wasn't sure that I was going to make it out of that scrap." He held out his armored hand in greeting. "Sir Kay, Knight of the Kingdom of Essetir."

Arthur replaced his sword in its scabbard and hesitantly took Sir Kay's hand. He quickly ran through every plausible cover name he knew, eventually settling on one of Merlin's favorites. "Lancelot" he answered cautiously.

Kay's grip was firm yet comforting. Gwen came up to both the men as they ended their handshake. Kay bowed his head to her. "And your name milady?"

"Guinevere" she acknowledged. She noticed his extensive wounds. "Do you need any care for your wounds?"

Kay shook his head. "I could not impose myself on you. Besides, I have a friend in a nearby village called Ealdor. She should be able to patch me up."

"Ealdor" Gwen interrupted. "That's where we're headed. To visit some old friends. We could give you a hand getting there."

"Thank you" Kay responded gratefully as he fell onto Arthur's shoulder. "I'll introduce you to Ygraine. She lives with a woman named Hunith."

Arthur and Gwen needed no more conformation that they had been right. Very few women bore the same name as Arthur's mother had and the possibility that one just happened to be staying with Merlin's mother was too slim to be coincidence. Morgana was in Ealdor. Now they just needed to discover why Merlin hadn't told them as such.

So the band of heroes trotted off through the forest. When they arrived on the outskirts of Ealdor, the fields, they saw two young boys running around each other as an older woman watched over them.

"Hunith!" Gwen called as she and Arthur assisted Sir Kay in dismounting. The knight was beginning to grow pale.

Merlin's mother turned to the new arrivals and began to smile, until she saw the reason they had come. She and the two children led Gwen, Arthur, and Kay to the house, where they found Merlin in the middle of the room stuttering something to Morgana. Both turned and gasped when they saw Kay and brought him to the bed.

"What happened?" Morgana demanded.

"He was ambushed by bandits" Arthur quickly explained. "We barely showed up in time to help him." He looked at Morgana nervously as she ordered the children outside. "Can you do anything for him?"

"I'll try" Morgana promised him. She put her hands over Kay's barely moving chest as his eyes began to close.

"**Licsar ge staðol nu" **the seer chanted as her eyes glowed gold. The injured knight eyes shot open and he bolted upright on the bed, the gash on his face already closing.

He looked to Morgana. The young woman found herself scared for the second time in two days. Sir Kay served King Cenred, a vile excuse for a man by anyone's standards, but the knight himself was an honorable man and a good friend. He had helped her along with Hunith when she had first arrived in Essetir and had taught Mordred swordplay. Morgana wasn't sure how many of her old allies from Camelot would remain so and she did not wish to lose what few friends she had.

But as Kay stared at her, his mouth flew into a grin and he let out a hearty laugh. The others in the room looked at him perplexed. When he settled down he exclaimed, "I had hoped that you some sort of healing spell Ygraine. Otherwise that wound would have been far more indefinite than I would have preferred."

"You… you knew I had magic?" Morgana stuttered amazedly.

Kay stood up and clapped her on the back. "Service to one's kingdom takes them many places and I've met my fair share of druids. Enough to recognize their cloaks when I see them."

Morgana cheered up and hugged Kay. Then she turned on Arthur. "What are you doing here? I told you not to look at the letters, just deliver them."

In the corner of her eye, Morgana saw Merlin tense up at the implications of Arthur having read her letter. She was admittedly pleased by his discomfort. _Let him know how it feels to have his life hang by a thread._

But then Arthur explained his course of thought. How he had deduced where Merlin was headed and what the contents of the letter were. Of course, he hadn't figured out all of it but he had gotten the part about her location right.

Morgana looked around the room and noticed that someone was missing. "Where'd Gwen go?"

Hunith looked at her sadly. "She ran out to the back when you started using magic. I fear the dear girl was terrified."

Morgana looked down at the floor, truly defeated. Her best friend was scared of her.

"Morgana, I'll go talk to her" Arthur said uneasily.

"No" Morgana countered. "I need to do it. If I can't get Gwen to accept me for who I am then I won't have a chance with anyone else."

So Morgana walked out to talk to her old maid, while Merlin and Arthur looked on, one of them in guilt, the other unsure what he was supposed to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Morgana found Gwen sitting against the outer wall of the house, her eyes blankly staring into the fields before her.

She hesitantly walked over to her best friend as the serving girl spoke without looking at her. "Your nightmares, they were part of it weren't they? Your magic."

The sorceress sat down beside her old maid, unsurprised by her able deduction. "They were visions, sneak peeks at the future. All seers get them, but mine have always come with abnormal consistency." She held up her wrist, which bore her sister's first gift. "This bracelet Morgause gave me keeps all but the most powerful of them away."

Gwen snorted. "All those times you'd run rabid to Arthur screaming that he was in mortal danger, I always thought you were being paranoid. But then again, he is still here, so they couldn't have been all that accurate."

"My visions only show me what is most likely to happen but the future isn't set in stone" Morgana explained. The two women sat in cold silence for a few moments before Morgana spoke again. "Gwen, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you. I never thought for a moment that you would betray—

"Morgana, I'm not angry at you" Gwen insisted, finally turning to look at her best friend.

When she received no response but her lady's stunned look, Guinevere continued. "I can't imagine how scared you must have been, knowing that you had to face Uther every day and risk him discovering your powers. I know how terrifying a secret that can kill you is to keep; I don't blame you for not telling me."

_Secret? What secret are you keepin—oh her and Arthur— that is great! _But Morgana's mind did not project into her words. Instead she asked, "Then why did you run out of the house when I healed Sir Kay?"

"Just because I'm not angry doesn't mean it wasn't a surprise" the young maid elaborated. "My father lost his life because he trusted a sorcerer. I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked to learn my best friend was one. But that doesn't me anything has changed, it just means that there's another side of you we'll need to talk about while I braid your hair."

Both girls broke into smiles and laughed. God, Morgana had forgotten how good it felt to just talk with Gwen. Simple, all accepting Gwen, her best friend since she had first come to Camelot. The best friends hugged and began chattering away about all that had happened to them both in the last year.

**-Winds of Fate—Winds of Fate—Winds of Fate**

Arthur and Sir Kay exited the house via the front door to allow Merlin time to catch up with his mother. Safe to say, Arthur was not exactly comfortable around the older man, fearful of the sharp intellect he had shown in the house and what it could deduce about Arthur's own identity.

Sir Kay did not allow the prince's fears to go unfounded long. "So" the knight began, "Ygraine is actually named Morgana. Most likely the Lady Morgana of Camelot who has been missing for some time now."

Arthur looked at him incredulously. Morgana's disappearance from Camelot had been kept with the utmost secrecy, and though Arthur had little doubt that it was common knowledge throughout the city, he had hoped that it had stayed within the nation's borders.

Kay recognized his stare. "Every kingdom has its spies boy, and their recruitment is pretty much the only thing King Cenred knows how to do well. Though since the Lady Morgana apparently trusted you with a message, you would have to be someone she trusted greatly. Combine that with the false name you gave me and I would say that you sir are Prince Arthur."

"What?" Arthur stammered. "I assure you sir, my name is Lancelo—

"Lancelot?" Kay prompted. "Your highness, I've met Lancelot, almost ten years ago. I found him wandering through the forest, half starved. The poor boy was the only survivor of a bandit attack on his village."

"What did you do?" Arthur asked. During his time with Lancelot he had learned great respect for his romantic rival's honor and skill, but somehow had never gleamed anything about the young man's past. This was an excellent chance to gain that knowledge.

"I handed him a sword and taught him how to avoid chopping of his head" Kay said bluntly. "Of course it didn't take long for him to learn far more than the basics I had planned. I have never seen anyone with such raw talent."

"He's added skill to that talent" Arthur muttered mirthfully. "He's the only man who has ever beaten me in a fair fight. He should have been knighted but the king refused since he was not of the nobility."

"Your father seems to be narrow-minded on many matters" Sir Kay sneered, actually putting disdain into his voice.

"Watch your tongue" Arthur retorted defensively. "My father is one of the greatest kings Camelot has ever known."

"So you admit that you are Arthur Pendragon" Kay responded calmly, a smirk growing across his face.

Arthur began to stutter aimlessly until he realized that he had been outmaneuvered. "Yes, I am Prince Arthur of Camelot. But I assure you, my presence here is purely of a peaceful and honest nature. I just came to find Morgana."

Kay clapped the young prince on the shoulder. "It's alright. I've hear the stories of your last journey here and I trust that your purpose is benign. Besides, King Cenred has little care for the outer villages except in the matter of taxes. It would take an invasion force for him to leave the throne room. And speaking of taxes, I must get back to my route."

Kay extended his hand. "It has been a pleasure, Prince Arthur. I am in your debt."

"Think nothing of it" Arthur responded as he took the offered handshake.

Sir Kay marched over to his horse and hopped into the saddle. With a crack of the reins, he rode off towards where he had encountered Arthur and Gwen. As he left, he waved to a small figure in a dark green cloak standing about ten yards from Arthur.

The young prince recognized him as one of the two boys who had been playing in the fields. When the child turned around however, Arthur got a good look at the boy's eyes, innocent and bright blue. He placed them a moment later.

The boy was about four inches taller than when Arthur had seen him last, a bit bulkier and weathered, but it was undeniably the druid boy he had helped escape his father's wrath. It took a few moments for the child's name to come to him.

_Mordred._


	8. Chapter 8

"Mordred" Arthur called to the boy.

The cloaked figure turned to the sound of Arthur's voice, eyes alight with fear. But Mordred was too shocked to move as Arthur marched up to him. "Arthur" the young druid quibbled out. "What are you doing here? Are you going to hurt Aunt Morgana? Because I'm not weak anymore, Sir Kay has been teaching me swordsmanship and I'm not scared of you anymore."

Arthur raised his eyebrow, even more confused than before. "Mordred, why would you think that I would hurt you or Morgana, the last time I saw you I saved your li… Wait, Morgana is your aunt?"

Mordred nodded, emboldened not that his surprise had worn off.

"How?" Arthur inquired incredulously. "Morgana doesn't have any siblings. What were your parents' names?"

"Cerdan and Morgause, your highness."

"Morgause?" Arthur muttered disbelievingly. "Would your mother perhaps be tall, have long blond hair, and be an exceptionally skilled swordswoman?"

"Yes" Mordred confirmed. "I last saw her more than three years ago, when I went with my father on the trip to Camelot where I met you. When I got back, Iseldir told me that she learned of my father's death and gone off to find someone named Nimueh. The next news I got about her was when Morgana found me nearly a year ago and told me she was dead."

"Dead?" Arthur spoke, startled. "Morgause is dead? The last time I saw her she was doing some sort of tornado spell that took her and Morgana out of Camelot. We've been searching for Morgana ever since." The prince's mind began to make connections between certain details of his last encounter with the sorceress. Morgana lying almost dead in Morgause's arms, the witch's ferocious protectiveness of the king's ward and the urgency that she whisked them both away.

Morgana had been injured somehow. And Morgause had tried to save her. But what had happened to her?

The prince kneeled down to Mordred's level, hating what he had to do. "Mordred, I know this might be painful but… did Morgana tell you exactly how your mother died?"

The young druid's face took on an expression that was not able to be described as mere sorrow. "I asked her about it six months ago" the boy whispered, straining Arthur's hearing. "Morgana had been poisoned with something called _mortua aconitum. __When I asked Iseldir what it was, he dropped the bedroll he was carrying. He told me it was a toxin in the same league as the bite of a Questing Beast, nearly incurable."_

_"Yes, I'm familiar with that creature" Arthur remarked, a stain of bitterness in his tone. "I was bitten by one shortly after I met you. I would have died if Gaius hadn't used some exotic tonic or what not."_

_"There is no tonic that can heal the bite of a Questing Beast" Mordred informed the prince. "And there is none that can heal __mortua aconitum. __The only thing that can save someone who has been infected is the Avalon Trade, the exchanging of one life for another. And that is what my mother did to save Morgana."_

_Arthur's eyes expanded immediately to exuberant size. He slumped against the side of the house they were next in utter disbelief. He had met Morgause, fought here and her machinations. She had bested in combat (__but she probably used magic… didn't she?__) and spared his life. At that point, he had merely conceived her to be an enigma, a wild card he couldn't predict. But then she had tried to manipulate him into killing his own father. Worse yet, she had used his memory of his mother to do it._

_After that, he had thought her to be just another vile sorceress he had to hunt down albeit; one he had a personal grudge with. When he had seen her with the Knights of Medhir, he was about to charge her when Merlin had stopped him. Then she had taken Morgana._

_Who was unconscious in her arms, __Arthur realized. __She took Morgana away to heal her. But how was she poisoned in the first place? And if Morgause was trying to save Morgana, if she was willing to sacrifice her life for her, did she lie to me before? Was Merlin wrong? Was that apparition really my mother?_

_The prince didn't know what to believe but somewhere in his mind, it registered that there was now an orphaned child in front of him. And though his shock, he still managed a whisper, "I'm sorry for your loss."_

_"Arthur" Mordred said. The warrior pulled his head up but Mordred was not looking at him. "Look" the boy advised, pointing down the road._

_Arthur turned and saw an extremely Sir Kay galloping toward him at full speed. Morgana and Gwen appeared from the backyard while Merlin and his mother exited the house. Arthur couldn't help but notice Mordred's widen in absolute terror (__and… was that rage?)__ when he saw Merlin and the boy slinked behind Morgana. The Crown Prince was unable to ponder the sight further as the Sir Kay arrived and dismounted, deeply unsettled._

_"Did you tell anyone you were coming here?" Kay queried Arthur._

_"What?"_

_"Did you tell anyone you were coming here!?" the normally placate knight demanded forcefully._

_"No, no we didn't, I swear we just followed Merlin" Arthur quickly supplied. "Why do you ask?"_

_"Because I just spotted your father riding over the border. With an army in his wake." _


	9. Chapter 9

"What!? How!? We didn't even tell anyone we were leaving, let alone where we were going?" Gwen thought out loud. She turned to the man she and Arthur had followed. "Did you Merlin?"

"No" he protested against a seething glare from Morgana. "I swear I didn't tell anyone, well, except Gaius, but he would never betray us."

"So Gaius knew as well", Morgana laughed coldly at the sky. "Anything else you forgot to mention, _Merlin_." she bit venomously.

"It doesn't matter who knows what" Sir Kay interjected quickly. "There is an army of Camelot on the sovereign soil of Essetir. I must inform King Cenred at once."

"No!" pleaded Arthur. "Sir Kay, please believe our intentions are honest. I knew nothing of my father's actions; I only came to find Morgana."

"I believe you, Arthur" the noble knight assured him. "But your father is still bringing a military force onto the lands of King Cenred. That is not a few honest travelers, it is an invasion. I swore an oath of loyalty to my king and I will not put my people in danger."

"Just let Morgana and I talk to my father" the prince pleaded. "Then we'll all return to Camelot and no one has to die."

"That is a wonderful plan Arthur, except that I'm not going back to Camelot" Morgana stated.

Arthur whirled around to her. "Why not? Everything would be exactly like it was before, none of us will tell my father about your magic and as long as you don't use it he won't—

"Find out? Chop off my head?" Morgana finished for him, mocking the words that would have left his lips. "Arthur, if I returned to living as Uther's ward, all I would be doing is worrying about how to reach for that food, or open that book, making sure that I don't do anything that could raise a fraction of his suspicion, making sure that I play a role instead of being myself. That isn't living Arthur, its waiting. Waiting until everything ends. Besides I promised Morgause that I would care for Mordred and I have no intention of breaking my word."

"We could say he saved you from Morgause" Merlin suggested. "The king might be willing to let him stay in Camelot then."

Morgana glared daggers at Merlin for daring to speak her sister's name, especially in such a defacing manner. Gwen on the other hand pointed out the idea's inherent problems. "The king has meet druids before, he knows their tattoos. Mordred wouldn't last a second in his presence."

Sir Kay did not have time to care for the details of the groups squabbles and addressed Arthur. "Do what you can. Get your father to leave before the king arrives. I can buy you three days, no more."

"Three days?"

"One to ride to the capital, one for mobilization, and the last for the return march" Kay explained. He mounted his war horse. "I pray that is enough for you, for all our sakes." And like lightning did he then gallop away.

Everyone stood silent after the knight's exit, the gravity of exactly how enormous and complex the mess they had stumbled into this time sinking in. Sure, they had pulled off impossible feats before, saved kingdoms and averted wars, but this time it was natural. There was no villainous mastermind or extremist sorcerer; this was just a collision of hellish circumstances and fates that were bearing down to destroy all they had fought for.

"So, anyone got a plan?" Morgana put out.

"Aside from the one you just rejected?" Arthur countered. "You, Gwen, Merlin, and Mordred get as many people out as you possibly can. Take them somewhere safe, where they won't get caught in the battle if I don't succeed."

"There's a network of tunnels less than a league north" Merlin said. "It's easily large enough to hold the village until everything blows over."

Arthur nodded. "Good. Round up everyone and start the evacuation."

"What are you going to do, Arthur?" Guinevere inquired curiously.

"My father has been searching for Morgana for a year now. If he's willing to start a war for a chance at finding her then there's no telling what he'll do if he gets here and you're not" the prince explained, giving Morgana a pointed look. "So, with any luck, I can go to him and convince that I've already searched here and you were nowhere to be found."

"And you expect him to believe you?" Morgana responded. "You expect Uther Pendragon, the most relentless, dogged, pigheaded fool to ever sit on the throne of Camelot to listen to reason? When his precious ward has been kidnapped by a sorceress, which you yourself have stated is about the point in any conversation when he stops listening?"

"No, but I may be able to slow him down."

Morgana's mouth twitched into a smile. "Just so we're clear."

Arthur nodded curtly and marched over to where he had secured his horse as the other four went off to do their part of the plan. As he was about to mount, he felt a small hand on his side. Turning, he saw Mordred, looking as terrified as the day the prince had met him, when he had lost his father and was stranded in a hostile city.

Feeling a sharp pang of sadness in his stomach, Arthur understood how Morgause had been willing to manipulate him and attack a city as great and mighty as Camelot to protect her son. His only wonder now was the question of how he could have ever hunted something so innocent.

"Good luck Arthur" Mordred wished him solemnly.

Arthur gave the young druid his most reassuring smile before patting him softly on the back and climbing on his steed. With a crack of the reins, the prince sped off towards where Sir Kay had come.

It was not long before he spotted a patrol of five knights bearing the gold Pendragon on their chests. He instantly recognized the leader. "Sir Leon!"

The fair minded knight whirled his horse around to the sound of Arthur's voice. His face spread into a grin at the sight of him riding nearer. "Prince Arthur, thank god we found you."

Arthur and Leon clasped arms in greeting while the other knights waited patiently. "Leon, what's going on? Why is there an army of Camelot on Essetir soil?"

Leon shook his head gloomily. "They king believes that you left so quickly because you found Morgana again. We've been following your trail for a day now." In a hushed tone, the honorable knight asked, "Sire, forgive me for saying this but I do not believe the king's decision is a wise one."

"No need for forgiveness Leon, I agree with you" Arthur informed him. "Take me to the main force. I have to speak to my father."


	10. Chapter 10

It did not take long for Leon's patrol to return to the main force. But while the men rejoined the larger formations, Arthur galloped straight to the army's head.

There, Uther rode forward on a brilliant white stallion, the golden Pendragon emblem boldly flashing upon his flowing scarlet cape. The king strided across Essetir dressed for war, chainmail draped over his entire body, with shining mail plate reinforcing the defenses of his sternum. A heavy broadsword was strapped to his side and his crown rested firmly atop his head. With the massive army at his back, it was clear to Arthur that his father had no plans of being slowed, by anything. Or anyone.

The prince could only pray that luck was on his side.

Uthur spotted his son approaching but did not halt the troops' advance. When Arthur rode up beside him, the king addressed him bluntly. "You didn't tell me you knew where Morgana was."

"Because I didn't" Arthur swore to him. "She only told me to give you her letter and then left. I came out here on a hunch. A hunch that was wrong. Morgana would never flee to Essetir."

"No, she wouldn't." Arthur's hopes rose. Maybe this wouldn't be difficult at all. "However it has become obvious to me that she has been kidnapped by Cenred."

So much for that.

"Kidnapped by Cenred?" Arthur said, trying to put up an air of disbelief. "Father, if he had had her all this time he would have attempted to use her as a bargaining chip by now. Besides, Morgana was taken from Camelot by Morgause."

"Who has been known to have had dealings with Cenred in the past" Uther countered. "From what you have told me of your encounter with Morgana, the only thing I can assume is that Morgause has enchanted her in order to convince us to stop searching." He pulled out a piece of worn parchment from the folds of his armor and handed it to Arthur. "Does this truly sound like something Morgana would say in her right mind?"

Arthur unfolded the paper and examined the note.

_Dear Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, Vanquisher of Magic, Conqueror of etc. etc.,_

_For the last year, you have been expending the valuable resources of your kingdom searching for me. I am writing you in order to tell you to stop. Your efforts to locate me are useless as I have no wish to be found. I am safe, I am happy and for once I have a purpose. So if you value the memory of me at all, do not waste any more lives looking for me._

_Sincerely,_

_Morgana of the House of Goloris_

Arthur felt like hitting his head against a wall. _Would it have killed you to be a bit more diplomatic, Morgana? Just a bit?_

"This seems like exactly the kind of thing that Morgana would write" he said. Uther halted (and with him, the army fortunately) and looked at him like he had suddenly grown the ears of an ass. The prince explained as rapidly as he could, "If she prefers where she is to Camelot, this seems like the way she inform you, bluntly."

"Really?" Uther queried sarcastically. "And how could Morgana, who was a lady of the court, prefer her current place of residence over Camelot, short of having being made queen."

Arthur was stumped at his father's rant. With most people, when they were angry, they became foolish, sloppy, and predictable. Not Uther, his rage made him precise and relentless. In order to buy the others the time they needed to evacuate Ealdor, he needed to answer every single one of the king's inquiries flawlessly. So, he thought about what could possibly make him want to leave Camelot. He only came up with one answer.

"Love."

"What?"

"I said that perhaps Morgana has fallen in love with someone." Arthur suggested. Then, with Gwen's face in his mind's eye, "Perhaps someone she believes that you wouldn't approve of."

"Who could Morgana possibly have developed feelings for in such a short time?" Uther demanded. "She has only been gone for a year. And how could she think I wouldn't approve of … Arthur, the gate guards reported that your manservant rode out of Camelot an hour before you left? Did you send him to scout ahead of you?"

"No, I was unaware Merlin had left Camelot" Arthur lied, figuring that it was best to reveal Merlin's presence unless he had to. "Why? Has something happened to him?"

"No, nothing of consequence" Uther muttered off. _Morgana wouldn't, no. She would never develop feelings for a servent?_ "Arthur, there is no possible scenario I can conceive in which Morgana would voluntarily choose to stay away from Camelot. She must have been enchanted by Morgause."

"Morgause is dead" Arthur stated bluntly.

Uther paused for a moment as the army behind the two men uncomfortably remained still as their leaders argued. "And how exactly do you know that?"

"I" Arthur stuttered, "ran into her son. He informed me of her passing."

"Her son?" Uther repeated incredulously.

"Yes. A young druid boy, he was very torn up about it."

"Indeed" Uther complimented through his teeth. "And you didn't execute this boy for sorcery why, exactly?"

"We were on Essetir soil, I had no legal authority."

"The need to destroy the evils of magic is above the petty laws of men, it is a sacred duty. To stamp out the remnants of the Old Religion. You know this, the only reason that you would not have killed this boy immediately is if you were enchanted" the king concluded.

"I'm not enchanted" Arthur protested indigently.

"Which is exactly what you would say if you were enchanted" Uther countered.

"Then what would I say if I wasn't enchanted?"

"You would know if you weren't enchanted."

"But if I had been enchanted by a capable sorcerer, would they not then enchant me to act as though I was not enchanted, thus relieving me of any suspicion of being enchanted, thereby proving that since you do suspect me now, I am obviously **not **enchanted."

Near where the two arguing royals stood mounted on their mighty steeds, a kind knight leaned over to an elderly physician. "Are you following this Gaius?" inquired the knight.

"Moderately Sir Leon, moderately." Gauis answered with a knowing smile. _Whatever_ _Arthur is stalling for Merlin, you better get it done quickly._

**We interrupt your regularly scheduled Winds of Fate for a humor chapter. Hope this was placed right.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
